


Just Another Hole In The Wall

by chenology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, Gloryhole, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slight feminization, and by that I mean I use the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology
Summary: Baekhyun gets fucked by the wrong brother in the right way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 420





	Just Another Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly really shitty, no joke, but I tried my best! I haven't written a PWP in,,, 6 years. SIX YEARS. But this idea kinda throttled me by the throat and I may have enjoyed it. Enjoy the badly described sex! 
> 
> P.S. No Sehun's were hurt in the making of this.

Baekhyun’s new boyfriend is an angel. He’s sweet, thoughtful, always takes good care of him and calls him cute despite Baekhyun being the older one. He’d met Sehun by accident when the other found him crying over another asshole boyfriend cheating on him. Sehun was so kind then that Baekhyun thought maybe he could use a change, maybe he can get into a functional relationship for once and leave the drama behind. 

He met his friends, then eventually his family which included one drop dead, gorgeous asshole step-brother by the name of Park Chanyeol. Where Sehun was soft, Chanyeol was all hard edges, where Sehun was pliant, Chanyeol was able to bend anyone to his will, and god did Baekhyun want to bend. Despite that, he tried his best to avoid the dangerous step-brother, instead choosing to enjoy his time with his warm, soft boyfriend. 

It worked at first but overtime Baekhyun began to form an itch that Sehun’s soft, vanilla ways couldn’t scratch. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to be wrecked, he wanted to be used and degraded. He thrived off the humiliation that came with his old dysfunctional boyfriends, the rough and hateful sex always leaving him bruised yet satisfied. 

Sehun just couldn’t get into it no matter how hard he tried, he hated to hurt Baekhyun and so eventually the older settled and did his best to suppress his desires. This was good for him, his raging hormones will eventually subside and he can be fully happy with Sehun. 

Despite telling himself that, the desire inside him seemed to only burn hotter, consuming him from the inside out until he could barely hold on. Is it really fair that in all four months of their relationship Baekhyun hadn’t been choked once? Especially when Sehun had the arms and fingers for exactly that. 

Today, he decided, he would finally put an end to that incessant itch inside him.

No matter what it took. 

That was exactly why he found himself at an underground gay club, getting ready to beg his boyfriend to fuck him through the gloryhole in the mens room.

He eyes the dark hallway leading to the bathrooms, licking his lips nervously as he tries to think of how he can convince Sehun to not only agree to semi-public sex but to using him through a gloryhole like he desperately wants. 

He downs the drink in his hand in one go and opts for telling his boyfriend the truth. If anything, he can maybe get a quickie to tide him over before his sexual fantasies eat him alive. 

He leaves the bar in search of his boyfriend, finding him talking to none other than Chanyeol. He’s not too surprised to find him there since this was any easy pick up spot for someone like him but he doesn’t mind much, as long as he doesn’t get in the way of his plan. He tries to ignore the outline of Chanyeol’s cock through his tight leather pants and instead focuses all his attention on his boyfriend.

“Sehunnie,” He calls out sweetly, sliding into his arms easily. “What are you talking about?”

He chances a glance at Chanyeol who rakes his eyes up and down his body appreciatively and without regard to the fact that he is his step-brother’s boyfriend. It makes Baekhyun shudder, those eyes holding a dark promise that Baekhyun knows better than to indulge himself in.

“Chanyeol hyung is just talking about how he wants me to go on a trip with him next week,” He says casually, sipping his drink.

“Next week?” He detaches himself from his boyfriend, frowning. “But my birthday is next week.” 

Sehun’s eyes widen and he chokes on his drink as he turns to look at his boyfriend, his mouth open but no words come out.

“I can’t believe you,” Baekhyun turns around and immediately walks back to the bar, Sehun desperately following behind.

“Wait, I’m so sorry, I forgot what day it was today. Baekhyun, baby,” He grabs his arm gently, coaxing him into a corner to talk to his pouting boyfriend. “Please forgive me, I’ll cancel the flight tickets if you want.”

“You already purchased tickets?!” Now Baekhyun truly feels slighted.

Sehun winces, a bit guilty. “Hyung bought them already, and I transferred the amount to him. It all happened very fast, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll cancel, okay? Don’t be mad, please. I’ll do anything.”

Baekhyun pouts, still not happy but before he can scold Sehun, his eyes catch the bright neon ‘Bathroom’ sign behind them and he remembers why they were here in the first place.

He makes eye contact with Sehun, all coy and shy smiles as he leans his body closer to his boyfriend. 

“Well, there is something…” He drawls, playing with the buttons on Sehun’s dress shirt.

“Anything,” The taller whispers, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

“I know you don’t like stuff like this but Jongdae told me about it and I want to try it. In the bathroom there’s a gloryhole and I really want to try it.” Baekhyun begins to rush his words as he nervously observes Sehun’s eyes widening in shock. “It’ll be just us two, nobody really even goes back there!” He knows he’s lying but he can’t help but be a little bit desperate, especially with the way his stomach is coiling in excitement. “I’ll be very quiet and obedient and we can stop if you don’t like it. No one is going to see us at all, it’ll be super quick, just me and you.” 

He’s about to give up hope when Sehun seems to stop functioning altogether, but the latter takes him by surprise when he nods and squeezes his waist.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” 

Baekhyun is astonished at his response but he’s far too giddy to even question it or ask if his boyfriend is sure about this. Instead he hurriedly tells him to wait a couple of minutes before following him and scurries towards the bathrooms. His heart is pounding as he enters the dimly lit bathroom, the excitement building with each step he takes until he’s in front of the very last stall, dizzy with excitement and desire. 

The stall door creaks as he pushes it open and the interior takes him by surprise. There’s no toilet there, instead the tile floor is covered in a soft black carpet and the hole in the barrier between the stalls isn’t the small circle he expected it to be, instead it’s more of an oval and it was big enough for him to push his entire ass through it. 

He’s practically drooling just thinking about about sticking his ass through it and letting Sehun use and completely destroy his eager pussy. 

He makes quick work of stripping his clothes and stretching himself with the help of the lube supplied in the bathroom, three fingers deep when he finally hears the creak of the door and footsteps heading towards him. 

He gets on his knees and backpedals until he’s pressed against the barrier, lifting his ass up and reaching behind to spread his cheeks, revealing his twitching hole and slightly red, puffy rim. 

His heart is beating so fast he can barely breathe, instead settling for a quiet pant as he hears what must be Sehun enter the stall next to him and slide the lock into place. He can’t see the other but he feels his hot gaze on his body and it only turns him on further, his hole clenching around the air desperately.

“I got myself ready for you,” His voice is shallow and breathy, heavy with built up lust. He uses his middle finger to circle his rim, pushing his ass even more against the cold metal of the barrier between them. “My pussy is desperate for you, baby.” He hooks his finger into his hole, stretching it out, desperate for some sort of reaction or response from his oddly quiet boyfriend. He knows he must not be used to this and he’s surely nervous having sex in public but Baekhyun was beyond redemption, he needed cock and he needed it now. 

Before Baekhyun can wallow further in self doubt, Sehun’s palm slams against his ass, delivering a slap powerful enough to cause Baekhyun to jerk forward with a gasp. His cock jerks to attention as he retracts his hands and uses them to steady himself against the floor, pushing his ass against the gap between them until he can’t anymore.

“Oh god, please spank me again, Sehun.” His entire body is flushed in embarrassment but the arousal is overpowering his senses and his boyfriend seems to happily deliver as he slaps his ass again and again. He moans pathetically as his skin stings from the force of Sehun’s large hands but he loves it, revels in each resounding sound, his pussy pounding and throbbing by the time his boyfriend is soothing his red skin with his rough palm. 

“Oh god baby, I love it when you hurt me,” He whimpers, feeling another harsh smack against his skin that draws out a deep groan. His cock stands hard at attention between his legs, weeping precum desperately as his hole continues to clench around air, desperate to be filled with Sehun’s fat cock. 

“Please hurry up and breed me,” He whines, the words burning on his tongue but his deepest, darkest fantasies are bubbling to the surface before he has time to rethink them. “Make me your bitch, Sehun. Use my pussy, please.” 

The sound of the zipper makes him shudder in anticipation and he can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips when Sehun’s hot, hard length slaps against his ass. It taps against him once, twice, allowing him to feel how hot and hard it is before the tip is being pressed against his rim teasingly, prodding at it but never with enough force to penetrate. 

Baekhyun whines as he pushes his ass out and wiggles it, hoping to tempt Sehun into taking him already, into turning him into the desperate slut he knows he’s meant to be. His boyfriend seems to take the bait as he slowly pushes his pulsating length into his hot pussy, his thick girth slowly stretching the abused rim as it slides further and further in until he’s buried to the hilt. 

Baekhyun grips the carpet until his knuckles turn white, taking deep steady breathes as he feels Sehun stretch him far beyond his limit. He has never felt Sehun like this, so hard and thick, stuffing him so full until there’s no more room for anything else, his insides completely molding themselves to his shape. He doesn’t know if it’s because he was drinking earlier or if it’s because they’re doing this in public but the sensation feels different altogether, foreign and new. Baekhyun can usually comfortably take Sehun’s cock but today it fits so snug inside him, filling him up completely. 

He doesn’t have time to appreciate it much further as hands grip his waist and he feels Sehun slowly pull back halfway before thrusting back in, the sensation of his cock stretching his walls open causing him to let out a choked moan, his elbows failing him as he collapses on the floor with his ass still up in the air, held there by his boyfriend. 

A few thrusts and his body is being rocked forward with the rough pounding to his hole, his ass cheeks taking more abuse as they collide with Sehun’s abdomen as the other forces his cock down to the base with each thrust. Baekhyun feels like he can barely breathe as Sehun uses his hole as he likes, tears gathering in his eyes as he bites his lips and tries to remain quiet despite the absolutely brutal pounding to his prostate. 

He’s never felt so turned on in his life, the feeling in itself a painful and raw sensation that makes him want to let go of every instinct he has but he knows he can’t, not when there’s a group of their friends and strangers that could possibly hear him. 

Instead he muffles his cries and whimpers into his forearm as his orgasm edges closer and closer, the coils in his stomach tightening up until they hear the bathroom door swing open and everything goes still. 

He holds his breath as he desperately waits for this person to finish their business and be on their way but instead the steps inch closer and closer to their stall and Baekhyun can’t help the mix of fear and excitement that makes him clench tighter around the heavy cock lodged deep inside him. The steps are coming closer and closer to them and the naughtier side of Baekhyun wants to try and quietly fuck himself back on his boyfriend’s cock but he can’t bring himself to move, not when he hears the voice of the person approaching them.

“Baekhyun, are you there?”

Said man goes stone cold, completely frozen in his spot as he hears his boyfriend call out for him, not from the stall, but from outside it.

His brain seems to malfunction as he looks out at Sehun’s shoes from the space underneath the door, his walls still clenched around a cock that he should’ve realized was unfamiliar to him if he wasn’t so driven by his sexual desires. 

His stomach tightens in fear and shame as Sehun calls for him again, but he can’t bring himself to say a single word. Instead, the person in the other stall speaks and only then does Baekhyun truly feel the life drain out of him. 

“It’s me,” Comes Chanyeol’s deep voice, resonating throughout the bathroom, “I picked up a desperate slut, do you mind giving us some privacy?” 

“O-oh, hyung? Sorry, I’ll go.” Sehun is faster on his way out than when he was on his way in and once the door closes Baekhyun cries out as Chanyeol’s hands hold him tight in place, driving his cock deeper in and forcing a moan to escape despite his best efforts. 

“Chanyeol!” He moans desperately, trembling in Chanyeol’s firm hold. His hole clenches around the length pistoling in and out of him, drawing out whimpers and mewls despite his best efforts to stay quiet. The hot stretch of Chanyeol’s cock in him makes it impossible not to lose himself in pleasure. 

“That's right, moan my name Baekhyun. You asked me to breed you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” He roughly pries Baekhyun’s trembling thighs even wider, pushing even deeper into him.

Baekhyun can’t stop the startled moan that rips from his lips, his eyes rolling back as Chanyeol thoroughly fucks him from behind, using his hole without regard. He should be upset, he should fight and tell him to stop but instead he’s pushing his ass towards Chanyeol, rocking back on his hot cock before he can stop to think. 

Chanyeol lets out a breathless laugh as he watches Baekhyun attempt to fuck himself on his cock, grabbing a handful of his abused ass cheek. 

“Shouldn’t you fight this a little more? Your beloved boyfriend is out there worriedly looking for you but you’re here taking his step-brother’s cock in a dirty restroom.” He slows his own hip movements and allows Baekhyun to set his own rhythm, watching his cock slide in and out of his abused hole. 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes tightly, his hands gripping the carpet beneath him as he shamelessly moves his hips even faster, mind delirious as he nears his orgasm. He can’t even bring himself to argue, just desperately moving his hips to get more of the delicious friction that Chanyeol’s cock supplies. Deep inside the rational part of him knows that this is wrong, that he’s betraying not only Sehun but himself. The other part of him, the one he’s desperately been trying to suppress, thrives off of being used like this, with everyone just a few steps away while he gets his pussy wrecked by the fattest cock he’s ever had. There’s an element of thrill to being dominated and turned into a fuckhole for pleasure and nothing else and that exact thought is what brings him over the edge, his little hard cock staining the carpet beneath him.

He hears Chanyeol’s orgasm more than he feels it, his hands tightening around his waist and bringing him flush against himself, stilling as he empties his load into Baekhyun’s deepest crevice. It makes Baekhyun shudder to know he’s essentially been turned into a cumdump for a man other than his boyfriend. 

He feels the hot load on his inner thighs as Chanyeol pulls out, feels his hot tip dragging the spilling cum and trying to stuff it back into him, eliciting a desperate moan as he shudders again. 

Baekhyun stays in the same position, leaking ass up and his face against the carpet as he tries to catch his breath before Chanyeol speaks up again.

“Get on your knees and clean me.” 

His hole twitches at the deep commanding tone and before he can debate it, he’s on his knees, clutching the edges of the gloryhole with his mouth open and his tongue out, ready to be used. Chanyeol places a hand at the back of his head and pushes him forward on his magnificent length, watching Baekhyun’s eyes flutter close as he wraps his lips around the hot, pulsating length and suck. He moans at the heady taste of Chanyeol’s cock, bobbing his head up and down, thoroughly licking him until he’s spotless. He moves down to his balls next, sucking around them and taking each one into his mouth while he strokes Chanyeol’s cock to full hardness again, pulling back breathless and needy all over again. 

Chanyeol lets his hard length rest on Baekhyun’s face, watching with amusement as the other mouths at the veins, leaving small kisses and kitten licks where he can reach. His breath is hot on Chanyeol’s length and the taller can tell he’s already managed to corrupt him with the way Baekhyun seems to drool over his length. 

“How about you go tell your boyfriend you need to go home so I can fuck you good on his bed?” 

Baekhyun licks his lips nervously before swallowing and nodding, feeling the load inside him seep down his inner thigh yet again.

“Okay,” He whispers, looking a bit dazed. 

Maybe soft, kind boyfriends weren’t for him after all. 


End file.
